Shōhi Henka
"I learned something... My quirk isn't to recycle. I was... subconsciously reforming them into objects through turning them into wireframes. I can do the same... to you." - Shōhi, discovering the truth about her quirk. Shōhi Henka (消費変化, Shōhi Henka), '''also known by her (admittedly stupid sounding) hero-name '''Matter Smith,''' '''is a recurring character in '''Spartan Academy X. '''She is a student in Class 2-B at U.A. High. Appearance Personality Initially serious, Shōhi eventually learned to loosen up as time went on, in stark contrast to her sister Keijou Henka, who became more serious should Shōhi ever slip up. Cheery and excitable, with a sense of humor concerning her arm Fighting Style Shōhi isn't that much of a powerhouse, especially due to her conditioning being for resistance and not for hitting, so she makes heavy use of her quirk to make up for her lack of force. While her prosthetic is significantly stronger than most humans, it isn't always the best thing to rely on, especially when fighting an energy-based fighter with the ability to trigger EMP. Her combat style is centered around creating tools to assist her, either in mobility or direct combat. If she is ever caught off guard without the proper means to use her quirk, there's always the prosthetic's weaponry. Creations Gauss Cannon "''Some advice, Try not to die when firing this." -''Shōhi, handing the cannon to someone. One of her favorite creations, the Gauss Cannon involves consuming metal, namely chromium, titanium, vanadium, as well as a couple generator parts and a battery. It's destructive recoil and tremendous damage output mean it can only be used once before it's destroyed. Luckily, the parts are also used in some of Shōhi's other heavy weapons. Martial Arts Powers and Abilities * '''Keen Intellect: '''Shōhi is aware of how she can use her quirk in different combat situations, and can usually remember the arrangement of an object's 'Frame' to transmute something into something else. Unfortunately, this intellect does not show itself during times of stress * '''Conditioning: '''Due to the great power of some of her creations, Shōhi has trained herself to withstand their weight, recoil, and sheer power to avoid flying off into space. Of course, she isn't fully adjusted to the full force of an electromagnetic beam shooting out of a giant hedge clipper. As of gaining her prosthetic, her conditioning has further improved, and her shoulder is capable of sustaining the weights the prosthetic can hold. * '''Martial Arts: '''Shōhi has trained herself in utilizing martial arts in order to either bring down her opponent, stun them, or in sparring situations. They are pretty useful in an emergency, only enhanced by her Wireframe quirk. Wireframe Originally called Recycle due to subconscious manipulation of items within the digestive system, it was later found out by Shōhi, during further testing of quirk usage with her prosthetic arm, is capable of breaking things down. Super Moves * '''Assimilate: '''Shōhi's prerequisite for Wireframe to activate is for her to be in direct contact with something. Since she technically is always in contact with her entire body (Prosthetic included), She can disassemble herself into a wireframe model. In this form, not only is she incredibly light, due to most of the mass being disregarded, she is capable of wrapping herself around someone and reform, taking direct control of their body, with varying levels of resistance depending on the side the target is on. Relationships Equipment Permanent '''Prosthetic Arm: '''After having her right arm severed during a Sixer attack, Shōhi had to get a prosthetic to make up for the damaged limb. It is customized with great amounts of weaponry, such as a wrist shotgun, concussive grenade launcher, an arm blade, and plasma caster. Hero-Suit '''Prosthetic Alpha: '''A more combat-centric variant of her normal prosthetic Transportation Trivia * Her name contains the kanji for Consume and Change.